nintendo3dsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Nintendo 3DS LL/XL colors
The Nintendo 3DS XL (Nintendo 3DS LL in Japan) was released on July 28, 2012 in Japan (¥18,900) and Europe (€199.99/£179.99) and was released on August 19, 2012 in North America (US$199.99), and on August 23, 2012 in Australia and New Zealand (A$249.95). In both Japan and North America, it was released on the same day as New Super Mario Bros. 2. The colors available at launch are: *Blue + Black (Europe, Australia, North America, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Japan) *Red + Black (Worldwide-except Hong Kong and Taiwan) *Silver + Black (Europe, Australia, Japan and South Korea) *White (Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Europe) Blue/Black One of the colors of the system available at launch in Europe, Australia, North America, Brazil, Hong Kong and Taiwan. After that, release in Japan. Red/Black One of the colors of the system available at launch worldwide-except Hong Kong and Taiwan. Silver/Gray One of the colors of the system available at launch in Europe, Australia, Japan and South Korea. White One of the colors of the system available at launch in Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Europe Black Released on November 1 2012 in Japan. The color will also be available as part of a limited edition Monster Hunter pack. Pink/White Nintendo Japan revealed a new color for the 3DS XL: Pink and White. The announcement was made during a Nintendo Direct conference. It's available on September 27, 2012 for ¥18,900. On November 1, 2012, North American retailer Gilt announced a pink and white 3DS XL bundle which could be purchased with either Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask or Style Savvy: Trendsetters. Within a few weeks, the Pink/White version was available at major U.S. retailers such as Best Buy and Target for a limited time during Black Friday 2012. Mint/White On April 18 2013, the same day the new Tomodachi Collection arrives, a mint and white 3DS XL will be made available for ¥18,900. Special Editions For special events, a 3DS with a different color or design may be released to celebrate it. Such special edition systems include: Culdcept''-Themed:' A Culdcept tournament was hosted in Japan on November 3, 2012"Culdcept, Pink 3DS XL systems shown on Nintendo Direct", ''Destructoid, 08.29.2012. The winner received the special limited edition system. Animal Crossing-Themed: A white console with various different colored dots and fruits on it. Released in Japan on November 11, 2012"Animal Crossing And New Super Mario Bros. 2 Themed Nintendo 3DS XLs Revealed", My Nintendo News, 10.03.2012, in North America on June 9, 2013"Animal Crossing 3DS XL coming to North America and Europe", Joystiq, 04.17.2013 and in Europe on June 14, 2013. Super Mario Bros. 2 Pack-Themed: A black and red console with little images from the game on the cover such as stars and the game’s iconic question mark boxes. Released only in Japan on November 15th, 2012. Charizard-Themed: The Charizard edition of the Nintendo 3DS XL was only available at Pokémon Centers throughout Japan. Winners of a lottery that ran from November 3 to November 26, 2012 could purchase the console on December 15, 2012"Charizard 3DS XL lights up Japanese Pokemon Centers", Joystiq, 10.26.2012 for ¥18,900. Members of the "Pokémon Daisuki Club" had the opportunity to buy it once again on February 9, 2013"Charizard 3DS XL Will Be Available To Pokémon Daisuki Club Members", Nintendo Life, 01.28.2013. Super Robot Taisen UX-Themed: Released only in Japan on March, 14 2013"Here's A Special Edition 3DS XL And First Trailer For Super Robot Taisen UX", Nintendo Life, 12.13.2012 this bundle includes a special edition of the handheld with a "simple but neat design": one side has a world map and the other side has a space map. Pikachu-Themed: This yellow Nintendo 3DS XL, which features Pikachu on the cover, was only available as a pre-order at the Japanese Pokémon Centers starting on August 15, 2012 at a cost of ¥18,900 and would only be released on September 15"Yellow Pikachu 3DS LL Gracing Gamers of Japan", Inside Gaming Daily, 08.18.2012 of that year. Reports indicate it sold out in less than a day, with some fans reporting waiting in line for over four hours. It was released in North America on March 24th 2013"Gotta Catch ‘em All: Pikachu 3DS XL to Appear in North America on March 24th", Geekosystem, 03.14.2013. Fire Emblem: Awakening-Themed: Exclusive to the European market, this bundle was released on April 12, 2013"European Exclusive Fire Emblem 3DS XL Bundle Coming", My Nintendo News, 02.14.2013. Tomodachi Collection-Themed: Announced for the Japanese market on March 12, 2013 during Nintendo Direct. Released on April 18, 2013"Tomodachi Collection 3DS XL bundle releasing in April", Nintendo Insider, 03.12.2013 priced at 22,800 yen. Shin Megami Tensei IV-Themed: Announced during Nintendo 3DS Direct on February 2nd, 2013 for Japan only. Released in May 23, 2013"Shin Megami Tensei IV Special Edition 3DS XL Coming To Japan", Nintendo Life, 02.20.2013. Eevee-Themed: This console is to be released via a special lottery to celebrate the Pokémon Center's 15th birthday. This 3DS LL is based upon the Pokémon Eevee and features a striped pattern. The lottery begins on May 15th 2013 and is expected to end on June 3, 2013. The winners will be able to purchase this special version for ¥18,880 on June 22, 2013"Eevee-themed Pokemon 3DS XL coming to Japan June 22", Polygon, 05.15.2013. The Year of Luigi-Themed: 'Announced on April 17, 2013 during Nintendo Direct. The Luigi 3DS XL is expected to be released on July 18, 2013"Luigi 3DS XL Model Dated and Priced for Japan", ''Nintendo Life, 05.31.2013 in Japan and includes a pre-installed copy of Mario and Luigi: Dream Team on its SD card. ''Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life''-Themed:' Announced on March 7, 2013 this special edition 3DS XL bundle will be available in July 11, 2013"Namco Bandai announces Disney Magic Castle for 3DS", ''Gematsu, 07.03.2013 for ¥24,380. Felyne White-Themed: Capcom and Nintendo will be releasing two Monster Hunter 4-themed Nintendo 3DS XL systems in Japan alongside the game on September 14, 2013"A Closer Look At The Monster Hunter 4 Limited Edition 3DS XL Systems", Siliconera, 06.03.2013 Goa Magara Black-Themed: Capcom and Nintendo will be releasing two Monster Hunter 4-themed Nintendo 3DS XL systems in Japan alongside the game on September 14, 2013. Pokemon X and Y-Blue Themed: 'On June 30, 2013 a new trailer for the upcoming Pokémon X & Y games on the 3DS revealed that there will be a Limited Edition 3DS LL released in Japan to celebrate the launch of the titles. Set to go on sale October 12th 2013 for 22,800 yen.Edition Pokémon X & Y 3DS LL To Release In Japan", ''Nintendo Life, 06.30.2013 'Pokemon X and Y-''Premium Gold Themed: Limited Edition version set to go on sale October 12th 2013 for 22,800 yen in the Japanese Pokémon Centers''.Edition Pokémon X & Y 3DS LL To Release In Japan", Nintendo Life, 06.30.2013''' culdcept_3ds.jpg|Culdcept super_mario_3ds_xl.jpg|Super Mario Bros 2. Pack animal_crossing_3ds_xl.jpg|Animal Crossing large.jpg|Charizard Super-Robot-Taisen-UX-3DS-LL-resized.jpg|Super Robot Taisen UX pikachu-yellow-3ds-xl.jpg|Pikachu Fire_emblem_eur.jpg|Fire Emblem: Awakening Nintendo-3DS-LL-Tomodachi-Collection-Pack-Console.jpg|Tomodachi Collection Shin Megami Tensei IV.jpg|Shin Megami Tensei IV 3ds_eevee.jpg|Eevee Luigi3dsll.jpg|The Year of Luigi disney-magic-castle-my-happy-life-7.jpg|Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life mh4_3ds_02.jpg|MH4 - Felyne White mh4_3ds_01.jpg|MH4 - Goe Magara Black pokemon-xy-console.png|Pokemon X and Y 130704_g02_pic02.jpg|Pokemon X and Y - Premium Gold iQue The iQue 3DS XL hits China in December 2012"iQue 3DS XL Models Announced For China", Nintendo Nerds, 31.10.2012, It’s launching in a silver design with a Mario and Luigi crest saying “we are twins”, a limited edition red design with the same crest in gold, and a mental red and white Mario design that’s white on the inside. All three versions will also have Super Mario 3D Land and Mario Kart 7 both included. Prototype In the Iwata Asks about the Nintendo 3DS XL, a transparent prototype model of the Nintendo 3DS XL was shown. References Category:Article stubs Category:Lists